Only by blood
by MelindaPotter
Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.
1. Alennia

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Just a idea that popped into my head one night. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Alennia

Alennia sat tall and still in the parlor of Malfoy manor. It had been about thirty minutes since Mr. Malfoy had apparated from the manor to answer the call. She couldn't help but wonder if this was for real. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair and brushed it out of her eyes. She stood and approached the full length mirror on the other side of the parlor. Her jet black hair hung down to the small of her back and her bluish- gray eyes had a wisdom in them most didn't have until their fifties. A sudden crack caused her to jump. She turned suddenly and saw Ellie looking up at her.

"Forgive Ellie for disturbing you Miss but Master Malfoy wishes to see you in the hall." Ellie said in a hurry. Alennia smiled kindly at the elf.

"Thank you Ellie." She said then walked out the door. She walked down the hall with dread and anticipation filling her. She reached the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Lucius Malfoy stood on the other side of the hall. She immediately approached him and hugged him tightly.

"What was the call about?" She asked as they broke apart.

"See for yourself?" He said and pointed over her shoulder. She turned and saw a man about six foot. But this man could hardly be called that. He had a pale bald head and a face like a snake. His eyes were blood red with slits where the pupils should be. He approached her slowly and she had to fight the urge to draw back. She simply bowed her head in respect.

"My lord." She said with her head still bowed. He gently raised her head back up and looked into her blue-gray eyes.

"Why don't you call me by my real name? Father."

A/N: I know it's short but I will update asap.


	2. Questioning Fathers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Wow. Quite a few people seem to like this idea. It was seriously just a thought that popped into my head one night and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down. Just a few things before we get started. Alennia is 17 in this story. She was four when Voldemort tried to kill Harry. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2: Questioning Fathers

It had been about three weeks since Voldemort had come back. He had allowed her to stay with the Malfoy's and he visited almost every day. Draco returned home about a week after he had come back. Alennia stayed in her room most of the time thinking. _How could this happen? I thought he was dead. What am I supposed to be now? Should I be happy he's back? Or terrified that that horrible man I heard about is once again free to wreak havoc on the wizarding world? What do I do?_ These thoughts kept running through her mind as she stood on the balcony that was attached to her room that looked out over the gardens. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open or sense the presence of her father until he was right behind her. She turned sharply and gasped when she saw him.

"Father, you scared me." She said trying to catch her breath. His thin lips curved into a smile as he watched her.

"You looked like you were deep in thought."

"Yes, sir. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked softly as he stood beside her.

"Not really. Its just I'm not sure what to make of this." She said sighing.

"I see. You are trying to figure out where you stand is that it?" He asked surprisingly gentle.

"No, I am trying to figure out where you stand." She said finally looking at him. Her blue-gray eyes had a fire in them that was so pronounced he could almost feel it.

"What do you mean?"

"You left when I was four without so much as a word. And for thirteen years I had to live with the rumors that you were this evil man that had tried to kill a baby. And now you show back up like this and expect me to just accept it? Well I am sorry I can't." She said with anger blazing through her. Normally Voldemort would have curcioed the person into oblivion for talking to him like that but this was his daughter and she had a right to be angry with him.

"Alennia, you have every right to be angry with me..." He started.

"Gee thanks for giving me permission." She said sarcastically.

"Let me finish. All the rumors you heard were true. Except for the part about me being evil. I did try to kill Harry Potter but only because he was a threat to my life and yours." Voldemort explained at seeing her widened eyes. She shook her head and stared at him not believing what she was hearing.

"How could a baby, barely one, be a threat to our lives?" She asked him incredulously.

"There was a prophecy saying that basically he was going to kill me as a adult and if he was going to kill me he was probably going to kill you too. I had to protect you. Alennia, I care for you more than anything. You know that right?" Before she could answer the door flew open and Malfoy Sr. hurried up to Voldemort and whispered something in his ear. He nodded slowly, a wicked grin coming onto his snake-like face, he whispered something to Malfoy then turned back to Alennia.

"I have to go take care of something. I will be back soon." He kissed her on her forehead and then left her to her thoughts. She watched as he and Malfoy walked to the gate and disappeared with a pop. As she stood there the same thought kept running through her mind._ Can I trust him? _


	3. Betrayal of a Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Wow, Sharkie you are very insightful, aren't you. Alennia's name came to me out of the blue, it was not picked out on purpose because it was unusual. Good catch though. Any way, here is the part you guys were waiting for, Alennia meets Harry. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Betrayal of a Daughter

_This can't be happening. _Alennia thought as she hid behind the door and listened to what was taking place in the hall. She opened the door a crack and stared in horror at the scene in the front hall. Her father stood in front of a boy who was on his knees. The death-eaters kept a tight hold on the boy's arms holding him so tightly that he couldn't move from his position. Upon closer examination Alennia could clearly see that this boy was Harry Potter. She tried to contain gasp and listened as her father spoke.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Potter. I hope you like it because you will be here for the rest of your miserable life." Voldemort said. Harry simply looked up at him defiantly.

"Get bent you snake. I will get out of this, I always do." Harry said confidently not letting his fear creep into his voice.

" Really? How do you propose to do that? You are helpless, Potter." Voldemort hissed cruelly. Harry growled then spit at his feet. His head snapped to the side as Voldemort's hand collided with his cheek. "You need to learn a lesson in respect, Potter. Crucio!"

Alennia flinched as she heard Harry scream in pure agony. After five minutes of hearing his screams and her father's laughter Alennia couldn't take it anymore. She ran back to her room and threw herself on her bed. She tried to force down the screams and laughter but they kept ringing in her ears. She laid there and was shocked as tears began to form in her eyes. She just laid there and cried for about two hours. Finally she sat up and dried her eyes, and came to a realization.

_I can't let him do this. I won't let him do this. _She thought determinedly.

She stood and got a bag out of her closet; she packed several cloaks and robes along with anything else she thought she would need. Alennia then tapped it with her wand and it shrunk to the size of a galleon and placed it in her pocket. She opened the door quietly and peaked out. Alennia saw her father walking down the hall with Macnair. Once they rounded the corner she practically ran to the dungeon. Taking a regal stance she marched up to the two guards who was guarding a single cell.

"Is the Potter boy in here?" She asked and continued after they nodded. "I wish to speak to him about defying our lord." She said venomously. They looked at each other then opened the door. She walked up to the door the spoke to the guards her eyes not leaving Harry.

"Leave us."

"But Alennia, our lord told us..." One of the guards began but was interrupted when Alennia turned to him.

"...to enrage me until I curse you into oblivion?" She said threateningly.

"No ma'am." They said then disappeared.

She slowly made her way over to Harry who opened his eyes and looked up at her with anger clear in his emerald eyes.

"It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you. Can you stand?" She asked kindly. He stood but favored his right ankle. She looked down and noticed that blood was seeping through his blue jeans._ I have to get him out of here. _She pulled out her wand and banished the chains with a wave. Harry nearly collapsed under his own weight but she grabbed him and held him up. Just then the door burst open causing her to turn around. Standing in front of her was her father.

"Alennia, what are you doing?" He asked angrily. Instead of answering him she gripped Harry tighter and raised her wand. Voldemort's voice softened slightly as he realized what his daughter was doing.

"Alennia, don't do this. If you care about me at all don't do this." He said almost pleadingly. This caused Alennia to lower her wand slightly. She hung her head for a second then looked back up with sadness and determination in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said the apparated out with Harry.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I love this chapter. R&R


	4. An old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N:

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Alennia and Harry appeared on the middle of a lawn just in front of a desolate looking house. Harry looked around at the bleak landscape then turned back to the girl that was currently holding him up.

"Where are we?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"At an old friend of mine house, we'll be safe here. She said helping him up onto the porch.

"Why did you help me? Who are you?" Harry asked as she knocked on the door.

"Harry, that isn't important right now. We have to get that leg taken care of." Alennia said as the door opened and a very disheveled Remus Lupin stood there. He looked at Alennia like he had seen a ghost but she quickly brought him back to his senses.

"Well Remus are you going to stand there or help me get him in." She snapped causing his attention to turn to Harry.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you are alright. Here." Remus said then helped him over to the couch.

"His leg needs tending to Remus." Alennia said collapsing onto the couch. Remus looked down at the leg and made Harry swallow a potion or two then turned to Alennia.

"There that's all I can do for him. Now, back to you. How on earth are you here?" Remus said.

"Remus, lets take this to another room." She said and led him into the kitchen. As soon as they were there Alennia hugged his neck.

"It's so good to see you." She said as they broke apart.

"Alennia, what happened? How did you get away? Where have you been all these years? And how did Harry get that way?" He asked that last question almost accusingly, and it made her flinch seeing his looking at her with doubt in his eyes.

"First, Voldemort did that. Second, I helped Harry get away. I have been at Malfoy manor I was raised there." Alennia said defending herself.

"Does he know? Harry? Does he know who you are?" Remus said looking at her gently.

"No. I don't know how I am going to tell him? He'll hate me." Alennia said miserably.

"You have to tell him something. He is going to be asking questions. Harry's a suspicious kid." Remus said smiling at her. "Besides it's not your fault. You can't choose your family."

"Try telling him that when he's cursing me into oblivion." Alennia said gloomily.

A/N: So how should Harry react? And how does Alennia know Remus? All will be answered on the next chapter. Hope you liked it. R&R


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter and sorry this one is so late. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5: Explanations

Alennia sighed as she got up and grabbed a pot of tea.

"Well I guess we better get this over with. I'm going to need your help though Remus. I don't remember all of it." She said heading towards the door.

" I'll watch your back." Remus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its my front I'm worried about." Alennia said as she walked into the living room. Harry was sitting up on the couch and looked up as they entered.

"How are you feeling?" Remus said sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Much better. But I still don't understand what's going on here. Who are you? And how did you and Remus meet?" Harry asked looking at Alennia. She looked at Remus then took a deep breath and looked back at Harry.

"My name is Alennia Hope…Riddle." Alennia paused there and let what she had just said sink in. She watched as his eyes widened in horror and he back away.

"What?!" Harry asked her in shock. "You're… you're Voldemort's daughter?!"

"Yes, she is, but Harry hear her out. She can explain." Remus said seeing this situation going downhill. Harry looked over at him then nodded. Alennia took this nod to mean go on.

"Yes I am Voldemort's daughter. I am also the daughter of a wonderful woman named Angela Spencer. She was a young woman quickly rising through the branches of the ministry of magic. It was rumored that she would be the first female minister of magic. She was a wonderful woman." Alennia said looking at Harry.

"I knew Angela, Harry. She was an amazing woman." Remus said looking at Harry.

"Ok so your mother was a wonderful woman. Your father is still Lord Voldemort! The darkest wizard in the world!" Harry said looking at her accusingly. Alennia just sighed and looked down.

"I know. But it's not what you think. If anything he has hurt me too. You see, one day my mother disappeared on her way home. She reappeared two months later battered and bruised, but alive. It was only when she got to St. Mungo's that she realized she was three weeks pregnant. Voldemort had raped her while she was held captive. She quickly realized that it was his baby."

Alenna stopped right there unable to go on. Remus pulled her into a hug then continued her story.

"Me, Sirius, and your Mom and Dad knew Angela from school. She was your mother's maid-of-honor. So we naturally rushed to the hospital. Angela was distraught; she was seriously considering not having the baby. Lily, however, talked her out of it. When Alennia was born Angela glowed with happiness. Everything went fine for the next couple years until a few days before Alennia's fourth birthday. Angela took Alennia and went shopping but…" Remus paused and looked over at her.

"Voldemort attacked us after we left Diagon Alley. My mother tried to protect me but he killed her. Then he turned to me, he told me that she was a bad woman who stole me away from him. I was just a child and I so wanted a family that I believed him. A year later on Halloween he left and didn't come back. Until a couple of weeks ago, I know it sounds bad but I had missed having a family so I was happy to see him. At first that is then I got to thinking and when I saw you. I knew he was as evil and cruel as I had always heard." Alennia said finally looking up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"But why did he just let us go? Even if you are his daughter…?" Harry asked.

"I understand why he needs me now. He needs an heir. That is the closest thing he is going to get to immortality." Alennia said. Harry looked unsure for a moment then smiled.

"You saved my life so I guess I can trust you." He said smiling at her. She could have laughed in relief right then but instead she turned to Remus.

"Perhaps you better let my godfather know about this." Alennia suggested.

"Who's your godfather?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." Alennia said calmly.

A/N: I loved that chapter. Hope you did too. R&R.


	6. Reunions

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Hey guys. A lot of you were very surprised when I said Dumbledore was her godfather so let me explain. Remember her mom was really close to Lily and James? Well, Dumbledore was her mom's mentor. So when Alennia was born her was named her godfather. Maybe that cleared things up a little. Anyway, Enjoy. 

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6: Reunions

Alennia sat next to Harry and nervously kneaded her hands as Remus flooed Albus Dumbledore. She had really missed her godfather and wanted desperately to see him. However, that didn't make her any less nervous. Remus finally walked back into the room and was followed by a man she recognized instantly. She stood as he approached her. His crystal blue eyes were as she remembered them except that they held teardrops in them. 

"Please don't cry." She said softly as the tears escaped his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He finally pulled her into a hug and held on for dear life. It was as if he was afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

"Uh, Albus I'm going to need some air eventually." She said half-joking. He let her go and looked at her at arm's length and took in her appearance. 

"You are so beautiful." He said as he observed her. 

"Thank you, but I think we should get back to the main issue at hand." Alennia hated to rush this reunion but the main thing now was to get Harry somewhere safe.

"Right, um what happened?" He said to Harry and Alennia as he sat down. Harry told him how he got captured and Alennia told him the whole story of what happened while she was with the Malfoy's. And how she helped Harry escape. 

"What we don't get is why Voldemort didn't even try to hurt me or us. He just stood there and let us get away." Alennia said.

"There is a reason for that. It is said that if a true pure being and a true evil being sire a child it will be the "bringer of the light". If the evil being was to cause any harm to the "bringer" it would destroy him." Albus said calmly.

"So that is why he expressly forbade the Malfoy's from spanking me and why he didn't try to stop us from leaving." Alennia said looking to Harry.

"It also explains why you saved Harry." Remus said remembering the legend.

"What do you mean? How does it explain that?" Harry asked. 

"Because the "bringer of the light" is inherently good. There is no way she could stand seeing anyone suffer or die. It's not in her nature. Why do you think your Mom named you Alennia? It literally means 'bringer of the light'. " Albus explained calmly and beamed with pride at Alennia. 

Alennia sat there in shock at what she was hearing. Her the 'bringer of the light'? Impossible.

A/N: I know short chapter but it had to be. You will see why next time. I hope ya'll like what I did with Alennia's name. I just found out it meant that after I did the last chapter so I had to work it into the story. I know you will like it sharkie ;o) 


	7. Love of a daughter

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Sorry this is so late guys. I have had a hell of a week. Anyway, Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7: Love of a Daughter

"You've made a mistake, Albus. How can I be the 'bringer of the light' when my father has hurt so many innocent people?!" Alennia said shaking head in denial.

Albus sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Alennia, I know this is hard for you to accept, but you are the one. The one who will bring the wizarding world back from the darkness, by removing the evil that keeps it there." Albus said trying to comfort her.

"By removing the evil…? Wait!" Alennia pulled away from him and looked from him to Remus then stood. "Do you mean to tell me that I… I am… am going to have to kill my own father?!" Alennia asked faintly.

Remus stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Alennia, you can't think of it like that. Try to think about all the lives you would save." He said calmly. She sank into the chair next to him and shook her head and stared at them all in disbelief.

"And in exchange I would have to live knowing that I murdered my own father! No! I can't do it."

"Alennia, see reason. He raped your mother and then he murdered her and you are sitting here defending him." Albus said critically.

"I just can't live with my own father's blood on my hands." Alennia said quietly.

"How dare you!" Harry said outraged. Alennia looked toward him surprised having temporarily forgotten he was there. "How dare you defend the man that murdered my family?! That tried to murder me! That tortured me in front of you!" He said then angrily stormed out of the room. Alennia sat in the chair wondering if she just lost the trust she had earned a few hours ago.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but this one and the next one had to be separate. Hope you liked it. R&R


	8. Forgive

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: I only have one thing to say. Where are you Sharkie?! For those I have thrown off with Dumbledore I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did. He eases up in this chapter so don't worry.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8: Forgive

Alennia sat in shock after Harry stormed out. She was in shock at the events that had taken place and she couldn't believe that her godfather was asking her to do something in such a cold-hearted way. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and barely chocked out the words between sobs.

"Please, Albus. Try to understand. As horrible as my father is, I just can't kill him. I can't." She said with tears streaming down her face. Albus immediately faltered when he saw the tears streaming down her face, and he was suddenly over come with wave after wave of guilt. He knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her.

"Its ok sweetie. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. Don't worry about it for now ok. We'll figure something out." Albus said hugging her.

"Ok, but what about Harry? He hates me again." Alennia said hopelessly.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can get him to understand." Remus said and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He saw Harry sitting on a stool looking out the window he looked up as Remus approached.

"Can you believe her?" Harry said angrily.

"Actually I can." Remus said. Harry's head shot up in shock and looked hard at Remus. "Just try and put yourself in her shoes. Could you kill your own father despite what terrible things he had done?" Remus said looking at him curiously.

"Well… I…"

"That's what I thought. So why should we ask her to do something we couldn't do. I think we both owe her an apology." Remus said getting up. Harry nodded and followed Remus into the living room. He saw Alennia sitting in the chair with her head bowed. When Harry got closer he could clearly hear her sobbing. She finally looked up and a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I want to do the right thing, I really do…but…but…" She stopped there unable to go on. And Harry knelt down in front of her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone is sorry it's me. I never should have yelled at you. I'm sorry." Harry said calmly. Alennia smiled a watery but happy smile and whispered "It's ok." under her breath.

"Well now that that's settled perhaps we better get to headquarters." Albus said cheerfully.

"Headquarters of what?" Alennia and Harry said at the same time.

A/N: Please review. I love hearing from all of you. R&R.


	9. Pressure From Both Sides

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: -Ducks under a vase- I know you guys have every right to crucify me. But I have had so many problems. –Ducks a sink- Ok who threw the sink. Fine just read the chapter already. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

_Dream_

Chapter 9: Pressure From Both Sides

Alennia looked up at the big house in shock. She couldn't get over how it materialized from thin air. She finally broke out of her shocked state to follow the others into the house. As soon as they walked in light streamed from the creepy chandler and Sirius came walking out of one of the side rooms.

"Remus, Professor Dumbledore thank Merlin. Have you heard anything about Harry?"

"Actually Sirius…" Dumbledore stepped aside so Sirius could see Harry.

"Harry!" Harry walked over to his godfather and hugged him tightly. Sirius finally released him and looked up at them. "How?" This time Remus stepped aside so he could see Alennia. Sirius gasped in shock and took a step towards her.

"Alennia?"

"Hello, Sirius. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Well as fun as this is it's late. If you will show me to my room, I think I will turn in."

"Of course, Alennia, this way." Sirius led her up the sinister looking staircase to the first floor landing. He opened the second door on the left and followed her in. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"It really is good to see you again, Sirius."

"It's good to see you too Alennia. But we can talk more in the morning for now get some sleep." She nodded and lay down as he walked towards the door.

"And Sirius…" He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Yes, Alennia?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She tossed and turned for a few minutes then drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_Suddenly she was in a dark and depressing room. She was facing a tall and eerie looking throne and for some reason she couldn't move at all. _

"_Where am I?" She asked out loud to herself. _

"_You are with me. Where you belong."A high-pitched and all too familiar voice said from behind her._

"_This isn't where I belong anymore." She said simply her voice threatening to break._

"_Don't tell me you have sided with those manipulative muggle lovers." Voldemort said from behind Alennia as he circled her._

"_I haven't sided with anybody. I just couldn't let you hurt that boy." Alennia said pleading with her father to understand. _

"_I was doing that to protect you." _

_  
"Oh, don't give me that. At the very least be honest with me."_

"_I am being honest with you. Do you really think he will accept you when he finds out who you are?" _

"_I have already told him who I am. And he has accepted me. Now, Father please don't make this hard on me just leave me alone." Voldemort squared his shoulders and walked around in front of her. _

"_You can't hide from who you are. Sooner or later you will have to face the facts; you are my daughter and my heir. And sooner or later you will take your place at my side." _

"_Daddy, please! Don't make me do this! Don't make me choose between my only family!" Alennia said with tears streaming down her face. Voldemort reached up and brushed away the tears as he spoke._

"_You can't be both good and evil. You must choose."_

A/N: Well was it worth the wait? Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


	10. The Talk

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: Hey! I am very hyper so I decided to fuel some of my energy into a chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 10: The Talk

Alennia jerked awake and bolted up in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and shaking. She sat there in the bed for a few minutes trying to calm her racing heart. Finally, she realized that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep and she got up and put on her robe. Alennia quietly made her way out the door and down the stairs heading toward the hall she assumed was the kitchen. She walked down the stairs and got a glass of milk. She sat there for about thirty minutes until she heard a noise behind her. Alennia turned to see a very tired Sirius staring back at her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and a couple of glasses. (A/N: I am assuming wizards can drink at seventeen.)

"No." She said as she grabbed the glass Sirius handed her. "So why are you up?"

"I haven't had a good sleep since I got out of Azkaban. What's your excuse?" He said then turned to her.

"A nightmare, no big deal." Alennia said and shank down in her chair.

"Alennia, I know you better than that. Something's wrong. Talk to me." Sirius said as he raised her head up.

"I… he… he contacted me."

"Who?"

"My father."

"What?!"

"He kept telling me that you were the bad guys and that I would have to take my place at his side eventually. He told me that I couldn't he good and evil that I had to choose." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Sirius looked over at her with pity in his eyes. He couldn't believe how much this girl had gone through at the hands of her own father.

"And I know what you are going to say. You're going to say he's right and that I should be against him because he's evil and you're right, I should" Alennia said in a rush as more tears fell down her face. She bowed her head and sobbed quietly until Sirius gently raised it back up.

"I will never say that Voldemort is right. You have to do what you think is right and as long as you do that you will never disappoint me or your mother. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Sirius."

"You're welcome. Now come on I will tuck you in."

Alennia followed him up the stairs feeling slightly better but still confused about where she stood in this war.

A/N: I know its been a while so I hope you guys like this chapter. R&R


	11. Attacked

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: To tired. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 11: Attacked

Alennia awoke the next morning feeling rested and strangely at peace. After Sirius tucked her back in she had another strange dream. Only this one made her smile. She got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Alennia looked up and saw Remus, Harry, Albus, and Sirius sitting at the table. She sat shakily down and looked at her hands.

"Alennia, what is it?" Albus asked concerned.

"I had another dream after Sirius tucked me in last night. You did tell them about the first one didn't you?" Alennia asked looking at him.

"Yes, of course. But was it him again."

"No, this time it was... it was my... mother." She looked up at them and they stared back at her like she had gone mad.

"But Alennia... your mother's..." Harry started.

"Dead? Yeah, Harry I realize this. This isn't the first time she appeared to me in my dreams. Its happened once before. Anyway this time she told me to listen to my heart and it would tell me what to do. And I have..." She took a deep breath then looked up at the with sad determination glowing in her eyes. "He has to be stopped."

Remus looked over at her and took her hand. "Are you sure?"

She slowly nodded. "I don't want to do this but I can't let him hurt innocent people. And if that means that I have to kill my own father then so be it." She said with a sigh.

Voldemort, however, was trying to think of a way to find his rebellious daughter. The potion in front of his was bubbling and he added the last ingredient, a drop of his blood. Smoke billowed up out of the pot and formed into a house with a number 12 on the door. He smiled as he walked into the main hall to prepare his troops.

Alennia sat in her room and mentally prepared herself for what was to come when she heard explosions and screaming coming from downstairs. She ran out of her room and onto the landing. She gasped when she saw about fifty death eaters and Voldemort himself fighting the ten members of the order who were there. After a few minutes Alennia finally got tired of it and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"ENOUGH!" Alennia yelled and shot a bright white light between the two forces. They all froze and looked over at her. Alennia stood there in shock as she started glowing in a bright white light and floated slightly off the ground. After a few minutes she floated in between the two and looked at both parties. They all stood there in slight apprehension at what would happen next.

A/N: I know evil place to leave off but I had to. I think there will be one or two more chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next one out soon. Until then, R&R.


	12. Death of a Father

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: I know it has been a while. This is the next to the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and thanks for all your support. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 12: Death of a Father

Alennia turned and looked at her father and tears began to well up in her eyes. She slowly shook her head as she looked at him. Her face had a look of sadness, determination, and regret mixed together.

"I don't want to do this. Surrender and I won't have to." She said as power radiated off of her.

"You know I will never do that. We will fight to the last man. Will you? Are you willing to sacrifice all these people's lives?" Voldemort asked softly.

Alennia tilted her head slightly and her body once again began to glow. White light shot out of her in a wave. Voldemort braced himself then looked up. He looked behind him and saw all his death eaters were passed out on the ground. He looked back toward Alennia and sighed.

"Are you really prepared to kill me?" He asked almost sadly.

"I will do what I must. As will you. That is the one thing we have in common." She said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Yes, I will. I did care for you my daughter. But if you side with them you will have to die." Voldemort said as he put up a shield around him and Alennia.

"Do your worst, Voldemort."

Right after she said this she had to dive to the side to avoid a cutting curse her father sent at her. She quickly fired her own curse back at him, which he sidestepped and shot the cruciatus (spelling?) curse at her. She tried to roll out of the way but was too slow and caught it in the side. She lay on the floor screaming in pain for a few minutes before she realized the curse was lifted and it wasn't her screaming. She sat up and saw Voldemort lying on the floor bathed in a bright white light. She made her way over to him and knelt down.

"You are incredibly strong. Just like me." He coughed out as his body slowly shut down.

"This didn't have to happen." She said sadly as she took his hand.

"We both knew this would happen. We just didn't want to admit it. You would have been a great dark lord. Who knows you still might be."

Those were his last words before he went limp in her arms. She sat there for the next couple minutes as grief swept through her. She cried while the others came over and tried to comfort her. However their words were hollow as she looked down at her hands. She almost see the blood on her hands.

"What have I done?" She said softly.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was trying to make Voldemort kinda fatherly while still keeping him in character. I don't know if I succeeded but I tried. R&R


	13. Acceptance

Summary: Harry gets captured just before the fifth year. While in Voldemort's dungeon he meets a young girl who may not be what she seems.

A/N: I know some of you are a little confused with how Voldemort died so let me explain. Remember in chapter 6 Dumbledore said and I quote "There is a reason for that. It is said that if a true pure being and a true evil being sire a child it will be the "bringer of the light". If the evil being was to cause any harm to the "bringer" it would destroy him." So when he cast "Crucio" on her he literally killed himself. I hope this makes things clearer.

_Dream_

Chapter 13: Acceptance

Alennia sat on the edge of the cliff and the sea breeze blew her hair into her face. It had been a week since her father had died. A week since she had killed him. She had stayed in the house up until now but she just had to get out of there. No one understood why she was feeling the way she was. They all saw his death as a blessing. She was the only one that felt guilty and ashamed. Alennia was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She jerked around when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Sirius, you scared me."

"Sorry bout that." He said as he sat down beside her.

"How did you find me?"

"Took a wild guess. The more important question is what are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking. Trying to work past the guilt."

"Its not your fault you know. He left you no choice. Besides, technically you didn't lay a wand on him. He did it to himself."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I know it's not my fault but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Just think about what I said and don't stay out here for too long." Sirius gave her a brief hug then disappeared with a pop. Alennia lay down on the grass and took a deep breath. Soon she was fast asleep.

"_Alennia. Alennia, sweetie wake up." _

_Alennia slowly sat up and looked around for the heavenly voice she just heard. She finally looked beside her and her mother sat there with a white aura around her. She was just like in her other dreams_. _Angela had long black just like her daughter's and her blue eyes shone with love and warmth. _

"_Mama?" Alennia said weakly._

"_Yes, baby. Its ok, Mama's here." Angela said as Alennia collapsed into her arms and began to cry._

"_I killed him, Mama. I killed him." _

"_Look at me Alennia. You did what you had to. He gave you no choice. I know it doesn't make it feel better but just remember that and you'll get through this. For what it's worth I am so proud of you." Angela said as she looked at her daughter._

"_For what? For killing someone?!" _

"_No, for not wanting to kill him no matter what he has done. That is unconditional love. Sadly, it is something your father could never understand." _

"_I don't want you to go, Mama." She said and hugged her even tighter._

"_And I don't want to go baby. But I have to. Don't worry though you'll see me again. Have faith my darling." Angela said as she gave her daughter one last hug._

"_I love you so much, Mama." Alennia said with tears streaming down her face._

"_I love you too, Baby." _

Alennia sat up and noticed that she was back at the beach. Her heart still ached but not as much. And she knew she could accept this and get through it. She knew she would be ok, somehow.

A/N: I know most people don't like stories where Harry isn't the hero but that's too bad. Anyway I hope you guys liked this story. This is the last chapter but I might do a sequel later. Until then thanks for everything and R&R.


End file.
